Luna roja
by Azucena7
Summary: un onechot puede demostrar bastante de el,como a la vez mostrar varias cosas de si mismo y su familia rota por la guerra,como tambien lo que paso con su padre y sus pasatiempos, como su extraño saber ¿por que la luna se torna roja?.Un medio mal summary pero bastante bien logrado.


**Disclamer: es propiedad de masashi kishimoto, no mía. Me he tomado un tiempo para hacer una buena historia con estos personajes así que disfruten el primer episodio, perdonen por mi espera**

**Luna roja**

….la oscuridad me envolvió, en la sangre carmesí de los cuerpos oliendo a carne podrida quemada…y el fuego que no lo era en ese entonces, ese día…había cuerpos en descomposición y fritos en el aire, lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer…pero…el no siente los mismo-su hermano está viendo la terrible hoguera que yo…esto…es el infierno…pero…esto no me preocupa en lo absoluto-llego su hermano con una sonrisa de triunfo mientras que ese territorio se estaba quemado detrás de ellos-no me gustaba la guerra…pero…iba a ser lo posible por superar a mi hermano incluso matar a mi mejor amigo…el odio me domino y me sentí con frió en mi corazón pero...eso ya no importaba

-ummh... lo siento pero no fueron demasiado buenos para nosotros-dijo madara con superioridad-ojala que no te quejes de lo que has hecho

-yo, nunca mi decisión es tu decisión-le sorprendió su tranquilidad-bueno entonces-regresemos

-si…-caminaron hacia su el lugar de partida el primero estaba calmado pero el segundo vio la luna azul y brillante era llena-¿me pregunto cómo conserva esa luz y porque es tan unida a nosotros?

-no se siempre ha estado ahí-ocupado por la situación

-nii-san…-la luna se tornó roja cuando la señalo -mira...-su hermano vio la luna roja-¿ah? es eclipse lunar

-¿eclipse lunar?

-también se llama luna sangrienta o luna tenebrosa, es increíble verla se dice que va ser un año muy rápido para nosotros

-¿rápido? crees que ella mate también

-la luna, tonterías esa ni tiene brazos ni algo maligno eso creo...aunque ese color me está inquietando demasiado... ¿no me estas asustando porque mataste a alguien esta noche?

-es una broma regresemos-dijo feliz mientras pasaba por su hermano-ummh... ¿que estará pensando? a veces no conozco al verdadero izuna-vio su mano y sintió correr algo que realmente necesitaba para ganarle al benevolente senju en eso sonrió-esto tal vez traiga algo bueno. Me tranquilizaba saber que estaba a su lado nos teníamos a los dos por eso no nos importaba nada más que nosotros mismos

-¿una cereza?-era de día, el me obsequiaba una cereza húmeda de su propio jugo…éramos nosotros dos. Tenía el cabello suelto igual que él, en cambio con un bello kimono azul claro…no soy más atractivo que él, lo admito, mis labios son demasiado gruesos, soy algo extraño e iluso pero al ver que mi hermano se tardaba viendo abajo mis pies, no sé porque veía mis nudillos y mis uñas, no sé para qué.

-eh...madara…-lo saco del trance-¿porque estás viendo mis pies?

-eh…es que para ver si tienes una cicatriz, recuerda que las raíces de los pies siempre son las más expuestas

-¿De verdad...?

Obtuvo una cereza al fin sacándola por su anclaje hacia mi boca después de que llegaba a mí la atrape y por un momento sentí un aroma dulce como su propio sabor, pero ese contacto. Salió cuando mi hermano rompió el vínculo en eso una comida común pero dulce-esta deliciosa-Viendo su cuaderno de dibujos a las cuales eran muy personales como: inframundo fuego: lago estigia. Como también se conoce como el lago que conduce al otro mundo, como raíces sanguíneas también la familia izanami, izanagi amateratsu, tsukuyomi y susanoo como personajes humanos y no técnicas cosas así...Su autorretrato...lo que sea todo está en esa libreta incluso unos agradecimientos

-tu siempre dice que esta deliciosa

-no sabe así estos dibujos...son muy buenos de verdad soy increíble pero no... Como aquella vez.

-¿qué estás viendo?

-eh, ah...mis dibujos-cambio de páginas-recuerdas a takashi

- "Takashi" quien es Takashi

-tu halcón

-Ha si...

-es muy confiable-viendo un dibujo del halcón-me pregunto si tendrá una familia

-todos los halcones tienen familias pero son muy solitarios

-ummh...además de que es muy resistente

-prefiero este tipo de aves que las águilas

-¿porque?-paso otras paginas

-por qué piensan como yo. Y yo no quiero que piense como yo, no son de fiar-ahora hay una página de un dibujo de cerezo-ah, este son los cerezos

-ahora te dedicas a la pintura, cómo has podido caer tan bajo

-no me cuestiones por todo lo que hago, a veces tengo que ser un poco original, no soy como tu

-Sé que eres tú, eres tú... ¿Para qué?

-...me gusta pintar, es por eso que pinto, aunque tú no consideres lo mismo, no me voy a detener, me hace feliz...-el otro cerro los ojos-...ya terminaste con mi retrato que hace meses que hiciste

-eh... ¡aún no está listo!

-¿¡hasta cuándo estará listo!?

-es que...quiero que sea como mi autorretrato, quiero que sea perfecto

-¿y desde cuando te preocupa que salga perfecto algo?

-es que tiene un parecido...además de que tienes muchos detalles

-lo que sea, ni que fuera la gran cosa.- de pronto se embozo el viento y entonces-estamos muy solos...no, nii-san

-esta nuestro padre así que...

-pero solo somos tres...-el viento los invadió de nuevo-el 4 de julio...ummh-dijo mientras vio la página de "la cuerda" que había dibujado demasiado surrealista o demasiado real

- ... Falso...

-oye... ¿éramos más?

-No,... Nosotros no tenemos más hermanos

-que bien que no tengamos más hermanos, aun puedo oler el olor de las azucenas...

-Usted...

-nuestra casa no era muy bonita pero...es mi hogar volteo pero no lo vio en su espalda-a donde se fue. Ya siguió echándole un ojo hasta que vio el dibujo que le ha hecho su hermano en realidad lo hizo muy bien pero en la técnica era muy suave demasiado para el estilo de este, aunque claro a si lo veía es un dibujo muy personal y con esa rama con las hojas se ha convertido en una persona "normal" y eso era muy extraño-ummh...seguro que no le gustara, pero...es como si no se lo hubiera preguntado ¡ya se!, cuando vuelva se lo preguntare

Una vez le pregunté a mi padre sí podía hacer la paces con butsuma pero no quiso

-¿¡pero porque no podemos vivir en paz, porque no haces las pases!?

-es por eso…

-que-la lluvia era fría cada paso era otro paso hasta el infinito-nuestros familiares ha peleado por todos estos años, es mejor honrar a los caídos que hadar con extraños-la lluvia es espesa…. y sé que mi padre. Nunca se le va a sacar de la cabeza eso.

-izuna…sé que contigo puedo contar

-yo-yo…

-tu eres más confiable que tu hermano, además de que soportas más la muerte que el

-Pero…porque no lo discutimos los 3

-porque es más complicado para mi decírtelo, veras…sé que no voy a durar mucho. Pero tengo que decirte algo…este bucle…el fin del bucle

- ¿Bu-bucle?

-sé que madara hará lo mismo

-¿¡lo-lo mismo de que estas hablando, padre?

-los senjus y uchiha…llegaran a algo pero a la vez no llegaremos a nada

- ...

-hazme un favor

-¿eh…?

-no seas dependiente del sharingan

-….-el silencio, la lluvia que se volvió muy fuerte -es un consejo

-….-de repente la lluvia se intensificó tanto que hasta los rayos ya llegaban al suelo el viento era muy fuerte y ya no era el momento para quedar ahí parados como si no hubiera visto una respuesta constructiva y tajima dijo-…será mejor ir rápido a un lugar a refugiarse, no tenemos tiempo-camino rápido dejando a su hijo atrás pero en poco tiempo capto la directa-¡ya voy! ¡Espérame!-llegaron más tarde en un templo abandonado donde estaba la colina hace tiempo y se quedaron

-es una suerte que esto esté aquí

-no te sorprendas este templo ha estado aquí desde hace mucho tiempo

-¡incluso hay una cocina!, creo que nos quedaremos aquí hasta que termine la lluvia

-si…eh, hay que prender-

-Yo hago lo. Katon: kokkayou no jutsu

-ah, ¡espera, así no se prende el!-como no pudo detenerlo el cuarto se llenó de o yin

-mejor…yo lo hago, inspecciona la casa

-ummh…si-como lo hizo reviso la casa y había una cama, un armario de futones que estaba llena de kimonos parecidos a los suyos aunque son negros-alguien vivía aquí antes… ¡padre! Aquí hay ropa-tajima miro las ropas que él consiguió-esta me puede quedar a mi

-ummh…tienes razón, esto me puede quedar a mí-viendo otro kimono negro

-por cierto… ¿tienes hambre?

-ah…no, no… me hables de comida ahora, ah…

-bueno-avanzo un poco hare un poco de te

-ummh-espero-¿me pregunto cómo estará mi hermano?

-debe estar bien no hay problema, además el día de hoy fue duro trata de calmarte un poco

-¡pero…!

-tranquilízate-dijo viendo el fuego-no hay que apresurarse mucho

-ummh…-izuna ando hacia su padre, para agarra un poco de calor-tengo frio…

-pues claro que lo estás, no hay un sentimiento más-mientras que ellos se están acostumbrado al frio el menor dice-esto me hace pensar en un baño

-si…pero, tienes que acostumbrarte a esto-alguien toco la puerta, muy fuerte entonces se abrió sola y ellos están atentos. Era un aviso urgente a uno de sus obres-¡tajima-sama estamos en problemas…! el enemigo

-ya voy para allá-recogió su espada

-¡yo también voy! Tengo que proteger mi clan

-no lo harás es muy peligroso

-¡pero tajima el!-

-¡Nadie te pregunto tu opinión!... ¿madara no está ahí?

-no

-que bien

-que pretendes hacer

-izuna…lamento no poder darte ese te, vayámonos-se fueron-¡espera!-lo siguió hasta que la lluvia lo alcanzo-¡espera! Yo voy también-no pudo ignorarlo por mucho tiempo-es peligroso…

-Porque yo voy prohíbe

-tienes más cosas que hacer de las que te imaginas, guárdate las para otro día

-pero ¿porque…?

-…izuna…-lo abrazo pero no como un gesto de amor si no de extrañeza-protege a madara…

-ummh…pero

-hay cosas que no sabes de el…ten cuidado

-pero…-dejo de abrazarlo-regresare, espérame aquí…regresaré pronto, hasta luego-se fue la lluvia estaba haciendo frió mientras el desaparecía en la oscuridad

-(¿porque está preocupándose por mí?)-en eso volvió al templo y se quedó esperando sentado en la madera seca-porque no me mando ahí… ¡yo soy su hijo!...debió… ¡qué cree que soy!...ummh, bien…lo esperare…-se quedó despierto por la noche incluso la lluvia dejo de caer y ahora solo queda el la vela ya no podía quedarse encendía y el tampoco-ummh…debes estar por llegar… (No puedo quedarme despierto mucho tiempo…padre…ven pronto)-ummh…-se quedó dormido. Mañana despertó por unos miembros de su clan con un dolor de cabeza por la dura madera-que…paso

-ummh…-uno se agacho y cerró los ojos, el que estaba por el suelo se preocupó-eh, porque… ¿porque estás cerrando los ojos que está pasando?-en otro lugar

-¡madara- sama!-el los miro con bastante seriedad-es urgente…su padre-para recobrar el aliento porque estaba muy exaltado después de eso prosiguió -¡rápido que no tengo todo el día!

-su-su…-lloro como si ya no lo pudiera soportar-¡tajima- sama…!-otro uchiha vino para explicarlo todo llevando una espada con funda morada mientras que el siguiente líder del clan ya le estaba cansando los nudillos de los pies-tajima-sama a…muerto-madara ignoro al que lloraba y tomo la espada de su padre a "eso" que ha querido y ya no podrá tener la fuerza que necesita, ya no la tiene-ahora tú también…padre-dijo con la voz baja-¿en dónde está izuna?

-no sabemos dónde esta

-bueno-paso por los dos-no hay tiempo que perder-los dos lo siguieron al final

En Otro lugar izuna y los demás anduvieron bajando las escaleras-¿qué paso ayer?

-fue una noche muy sangrienta ha muerto mucha gente esa noche y…ha muerto butsuma senju

- ¿eh?-se quedó absorto por la noticia-el…el padre de tobirama… ¿pero cómo?

-tu padre lo mato pero también pereció…

-¡hey! , izaku cuidado con lo que dice-que izaku era un hombre con un tatuaje de dejaron azul alrededor de la cara

-qué quieres decir

-bueno…veras…tu padre murió…junto con butsuma…-izuna no respondió se quedó tan paralizado por la respuesta-izuna-san

-¡gracias imbécil lo arruinaste todo!-izuna se desplomo los otros no sabían que hacer-lo siento izuna-san deberíamos haberte lo dicho ante, vámonos-se fueron, después de eso él se está cuestionando de todo lo que ocurrió-porque, porque se tenía que morir justo ahora…-pero no se quedó ahí por mucho tiempo hasta que le muestren donde está el y lo llevaron a donde velaran a su padre, llego al velatorio-así que es cierto, esto…es verdad

-lo lamento por usted

-no, está bien hasta él lo sabía…más o menos-se aproximó al ataúd mientras que la multitud lo dejo pasar vio al cadáver de su padre pobre al que lo vea quieto y sin vida-…padre-también estaba su hermano con las personas que estaban ahí ,él se acercó un poco-izuna…-el menor capto lo que dijo y lo miro-padre

-ya se la historia, no me preocupa que lo velemos el otro clan debe estar de luto, me alegra que estés a salvo

-¡pero…!-quería decir algo pero no pudo así que le respondió una cosa-puedes quedarte aquí a enterrar a nuestro padre

-no puedo…no me gustan los funerales, además tengo que irme, adiós-se fue rápido

-a…dios-con una mezcla extraña decisión- alegría ya no pudo verlo más pensaba que se quedaría más pero él sabe cómo es su hermano no tiene tiempo para el

Después de muchas horas más tardes lo enterraron ojala hubiera más gente a su lado que compartiera su mismo dolor, sentía mucha frustración por haberlo perdido, no…eso no es suficiente…lo peor es que estaba terriblemente mal por esto, cuando regreso después de ver el entierro de su padre al cual fue cubierto por muy bellos juego de flores y el ikebana, volvió al lugar donde estaban la casa funeraria, sentía respecto por el evento pero se sentía mal-porque, tengo que hacer esto solo. Hermano hay algo más importante que nuestro padre-uno de los ultimas compañías de su padre tenía la espada que le pertenecía al difunto-toma-izuna tomo la espada y el señor dijo-cuida tu espada como tu padre lo hiso por ti

-Eruki ...

-cuídala-él se fue y izuna estaba mirando la espada-ahora tengo dos espadas…la que tú me entregaste…y la que diste por mí...-quería llorar pero no pudo-(¿¡porque…esto!?)-estaba enojado. Arreglo su equipaje y agrego la espada de su padre en su cadera alado izquierdo entonces se fue para agarrar un poco de aire, estaba muy molesto de que su hermano no estuviera aquí con el después se marchó solo en un lugar desolado

-ahora… ¿quién será el que protege al clan?-después de eso se encamino hacia adelante, no recordó nada hasta que quedo en su casa nuevamente le dolía la cabeza-ummh… que paso-él estaba al lado de su hermano tenia las mismas ropas de ese día pero mojadas con agua como si se hubiese hundido en un lago antes- ¿qué paso?

-… ¿no lo recuerdas?

-recordar que…y mis espadas

-Las arreglo el filo

-ah, mis ojos, ummh…me duelen…-madara recordó cuando lo vio estaba bañado de sangre nunca lo vio así tan sanguinario, tan perturbadora como si hacia al lado se muriera todo y lo más increíble es cuando vio sus ojos mientras tocaba su hombro una expresión de odio en su cara con esos ojos rojo brillante entonces…se preguntaba… ¿si era el?-eres izuna ¿verdad?

-eh-izuna después se desmayó por el cansancio antes de desactivar el sharingan

-¿nii-san? Me oyes-lo saco de sus pensamientos-he, sí…

-que paso

-no recuerdas

-no…porque me dejaste

-no te dijeron que había una batalla de venganza con butsuma

-no

-tu mataste a una gran mayoría de ellos…-el hermano menor se sorprendió- eh, entonces… ¿porque no…?

-tal vez por la furia ciega que cargaste no te acuerdas incluso yo tuve problemas para reconocerte estabas lleno de sangre

-recuerdo que ataque algunos pero no a tantos

-¿atacaste? Tenías el sharingan

-que…

-Aun hueles a sangre

-recuerdo que estaba contigo para buscarte porque no estabas en el funeral de padre, luego llegaron las peleas que estaba harto de ellas pero eso… es todo lo que recuerdo

-olvidemos eso sí, vete a cambiarte apestas el lugar

-sí, puedo bañarme

-haz lo que te dé la gana solo báñate yo cambiare el futon

-¡ummh!-se marchó hacia el baño mientras pensaba cuando veía su imagen en el agua de la bañera-(que paso… ¿porque no recuerdo nada?)

Flash de nuevo

-(tu mataste a la mayoría de ellos)

Fin del flash back

Después miro sus manos y recordó que estaban cubiertas de sangre como también el, pero lo más alarmante es que se vio a sí mismo como acaba de imaginarse y no pudo imaginarse más ya que estaba sorprendido por la aparición, que no pudo ver el agua más, después vio la bañera otra vez y estaba su reflejo normal de nuevo-…-olio su vestimenta, huele a sangre-es verdad…en ese instante, me convertí en lo que más odie-como ya le incomodaba la ropa en ese estado preparo el baño caliente, ya no quería pensar en eso. En eso se desvistió y se sumergió en la bañera se sentía casado y agotado por dentro debió quitarse la cola y así lo hizo, había mucho silencio, su cuello está inclinado y mirando hacia la nada

Mientras tanto madara puso otro futon de color violeta mientras que el anterior lo estaba lavando

En el baño se estaba lavando la cabeza, la piel y la cara…con mucha delicadeza,…los pies, sentía que nadie estaba ahí pero entonces madara le aviso-¿has comido algo?

-no

-bueno…haré algo de comer, si..., entonces…me contaras más de eso…

-oh…-su hermano mayor dejo de hablarle y siguió su camino dejando a izuna en paz, en ese caso.

Termino de bañarse y empezó a vestirse con su kimono favorito que es blanco,él color de la pureza, ha estado esperándolo cuando vino desde su cuarto, algo lo inquieta,ni siquiera él color le fue a la cocina donde estaba su hermano

-siéntate,la comida ya estará lista-no respondió nada y sólo

se sentó para comer

-debes tener mucha hambre-él menor no dijo nada pero se presentaba como hambriento

-entiendo-ya término de cocinar-no se cocinar muy bien así que no critiques

-no lo haré-sirvió la sopa que al parecer se veía muy bien no era verde además olía muy bien desde entonces los dos comenzaron a comer más no sí no un

-Itatekimasu ...

comenzaron rápido no tenían nada que decirse,en realidad no tenían ánimos para comer sí no para

sus estómago,es un día triste para ambos,todo parecía frío para los dos y él cielo tenía ganas llover.

Después de terminar la comida, izuna limpio su boca con un pañuelo pequeño,sólo se oyó él ruido de sacar platos y lavado

mientras que él hermano menor seguía deprimido pero no detuvo su voz-está muy silenciosa la casa...

-siempre está así

-¿y de que me querías hablar?

-¿quieres que hablemos aquí o en tú habitación?

-en mi habitación,este lugar me deprime-se oyó un poco de silencio de parte de su hermano mayor en todo platos-a mi también.

después de lavar los platos se dirigió a su habitación y lo único que hicieron fue estar apoyado junto al uno del otro después de mucho tiempo en silencio hablaron sin separarse del otro

-¿cuales fueron sus últimas palabras?

-me dijo, que ya venía...

-que falso

-¿poque...,cuando dices mi nombre..?

-tú...nombre.

-lo llenas de tanta importancia...-esperando con los ojos cerrados-como significara algo

-Uh, ¿no significa nada?

-nunca me dices,hermano o hermanito,sólo izuna

-cuando estoy en él exterior te llamó hermano

-pero porque no me dice hermano,la última vez que me dijiste hermano fue cuando madre murió

-he,pero mi hermano eres tu,la razón por la cual digo tú nombre es porque no es necesario

-pero es que hermano es un término familiar y simpático,cuando dices mi nombre es informal y frió

-es que te veo todos los días

-bueno lo dejaremos así-después de un momento de silencio,el aire a su alrededor era de frio a la lluvia, en eso el joven que estaba

-...la casa está muy silenciosa

-Usted ...

-es increíble que sólo estemos tú y yo, quisiera... haberlo ayudado más-izuna se sintió culpable por no haber seguido a su padre-Izuna.

-siento que ellos están aquí observándonos y...que vendrán por nosotros

-ellos están bien-le tocó la cabeza para calmarlo-todo está bien...

-recuerdo que en esa visita a esa familia me alegro quisiera tener una igual...nuestra familia está rota

-¡no digas eso! está conversación se acabó andas muy deprimido estos días-madara se fue, al parecer no le gustó que hablara de familia. Sabiendo que sólo quedan esos dos como si fuera a reemplazar a su primera familia con otra, a él no le importó y se durmió. En la noche despertó había dormido mucho y quería ver sí ya se calmado pero había dos suposiciones 1 se fue a practicar hasta no dormir y 2...parece que es la única suposición

Piensa que la única manera de vivir es escapar de allí y vivir su vida con una familia siendo un civil

Pero... ¿y su familiar, lo dejará sólo? como no ha oído ningún ruido arreglo sus cosas para irse de la casa y escribió una carta de despedida después término de escribir vio afuera de su casa-(es increíble que valla escaparme...pero no voy a permitir que muera en vano.)-dejó la habitación y visito las habitaciones de sus hermanos-adiós, es una lástima que nunca pude conocerlos, adiós

se fue y luego fue al él cuarto de su madre se sentó y dijo-madre...lamento no haberte dado tú permiso pero necesito tú bendición-se quedó unos minutos aquí hasta que se percató de que sólo era un cuarto vacío-está bien-después la última la de su papá en la que estaba rollos en su oficina lleno de sus memorias, enrolló él último que ha hecho y lo guardó-adiós, te diré porque-ya se había despedido menos de su hermano que a la vez no estaba aquí-entonces agarró sus cosas y se fue dejando sólo la carta

No puedo vivir en un mundo donde sólo hay sangre...tengo que buscar mi propio camino... …el viento me arrasaba el cabello, entonces pensé que al irme, abandonaba mi clan...me quede en el mismo lugar, además mi papa no creo a un cobarde

Arreglo su ropa y abandono la idea de irse de allí, ya que no se perdonaría -sosteniendo la carta solo la guardo en su cajón y se olvidó de eso.

Después miro la luna que ahora se mostraba roja esta vez y dijo-ya veo…este año también será corto-regreso a su casa y durmió sabiendo que…tenía que despertarse a la mañana para otra batalla mas.

Un final diferente cortando así la historia de la otra, gracias por leer.


End file.
